Taken For Granted
by Dandy Denise
Summary: I never wanted it to become like this. Here I am sprawled out across the floor...Yep, I'll never take his kindness for granted again… If there's an "again."
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**: I got an idea in my head and started writing this story. I figured that I would upload this prologue along with first chapter. The prologue will start in the present, and chapter one starts in the past working its way up to the present. Things will be different from the original Naruto, but some elements will remain the same. If you like, review, and I'll reward you with vanilla bean frappes. Everyone loves those, right? (wink, wink)

**Disclaimer**: _Naruto _is a work created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto. As much as I would like to, I do not own the characters. (sigh)

Xxx TAKEN FOR GRANTED xxX

I never wanted it to become like this. Here I am sprawled out across the floor after being pushed down the stairs. Me, Naruto Uzamaki. I probably would be unconscious if I were any other man. I probably wouldn't be in this situation if I were any other man.

I watched the angry, charcoal eyes glare as the being in possession of them edged closer to me. Step by step. Slowly. He took each step slowly as if he was a predator sizing up his prey. I thought about getting up to fight again. However, my chakra level had quickly depleted due to exerting all of my energy in the beginning of the fight. Maybe I could get up and run. Yeah, that's what I'll do. As if reading my thoughts, he stopped in the middle of the stairs.

"Sasuke," I yelled with the taste of blood in my mouth, "I was stupid! This violence is pointless! You don't have to seek revenge on me. I won't make the same mistake again!"

The said being eyes began to soften before he closed them. Yes! I think I can talk some sense into him. I've been told numerous times that I have a way with words.

"Naruto," he began.

I slowly rolled my body over until I was on my hands and knees. It hurt, but I stood up. I extended my hand to him. "Sasuke, I'm stupid and I don't deserve you in my life after how far I've pushed you. Will you forgive me?" Still standing with his eyes closed, he took a deep breath as if contemplating. I sluggishly made my way up the stairs towards him. I didn't want to ruin the moment but I was tired of fighting.

"Naruto," he began again. I looked up as his eyes popped open revealing black and red irises. The Sharingan. Great. Just freaking great. I really didn't want to have to awaken the power of Kurama.

"I hate you." was all he stated before he started charging towards me with Chidori. The house was lit with the bright hue emitting from his hand.

Yep, I'll never take his kindness for granted again… If there's an "again."


	2. Special Abilities

At the age of twelve, being called to the Hokage's office was a big thing. I wanted to stop by the Academy to ask Iruka-sensei if he had any idea of what exactly was going on. But, he was a worry wart so I decided not to. I lived on my own. If I was tough enough to live alone, I was tough enough to face whatever the Hokage would throw my way. I've interacted with the old man plenty of times. The only difference was that those times usually would follow one of my awesome pranks.

As the guards opened the door to the office, I couldn't help but to smile at seeing the old man. "Did you want to see the future successor to your throne?"

"Naruto, take a seat. This is a matter of importance."

I looked at the third Hokage and gulped. As I sat in one of the two chairs in front of him, I noticed there was someone occupying the other. He was quite pale. His haphazard hair was dark like ink with bangs that framed his face. He was also rather skinny. I know I was an orphan and that I couldn't afford much to eat, besides ramen, but Iruka-sensei did help feed me enough to where I had some meat on my bones. I remember seeing him around a few times. _Sasuke Uchiha._ Each time I see him, I can recognize that blank look in his eyes. _The look of loneliness_.

"Thank you two for being able make it here today. I'm sure you are both wondering why you were called here."

I stared ahead at the old man.

"I'm not sure if you two are aware of your… '_abilities_'."

Abilities? "Do you mean that we're extremely smart?"

"Naruto," he said in a warning voice. I knew not to interrupt him again. "As I stated before, you two possess special abilities that are '_different'_. Some might even say that those abilities are magical. As you may know, Konoha is one of the few villages that has tried to slowly transition with the times. We have newer technologies like computers. That grandson of mine is trying to teach me how to use one as we speak."

I chuckled to myself at this. Good ol' Konohamaru.

"As the times have changed, the people of Konoha haven't. I, along with the fellow Kages, tried to usher in a new generation where our past could be forgotten. Konoha has even went as far to implement these new ideas, like computers."

"You sure like that thing for you to not know how to use it."

"Naruto, you have trash duty around the village for the next two days."

"What?" I shrieked.

"Make it a week," old man Sarutobi said with a menacing glare. I fell back into my seat. "Before I was rudely interrupted, AGAIN, I was mentioning how the people of the villages have been rejecting the transition. Though we feel that a transition would be for the best, the appeasement of our people means more. With that being said, I will now explain how this all ties in with your special '_abilities_'."

I watched as he took a sip of his water.

"One of the things that we tried to transition from was the use of jutsus. At a certain point in time, families were banned from teaching the youth of their kekkei genkais."

Ju-twos? Key-key what?

"Kekkei genkais are techniques limited to inheritance by blood," Sasuke stated quietly as if reading my thoughts.

"You are correct, Sasuke. The ban came into effect the day after Naruto was born. The citizens were not happy but complied anyway. However, in recent years, many citizens have become rogue and have been forming their own terror squads like the Akatsuki. I recently had a meeting with my fellow Kages and we decided that for the safety of the villages, the times would go back to teaching the way of the shinobi. The Academy's curriculum will go back to strengthening these abilities and families are allowed to teach the youth of their clan's sacred techniques. I am aware that you two have special circumstances to where the latter part doesn't apply to you. Therefore, I brought you here today to tell you of your abilities and I will assign each of you a sensei to further explore them with. However, Sasuke, you seem to be ahead of me."

The pale boy grinned. "It gets lonely around the Uchiha complex and I have more than enough time to read up on the scrolls around the compound. Naruto, I even read a few scrolls about Kurama. I could help you learn to control him once training starts."

Sarutobi lifted one eyebrow at that statement. It took me a while to process what Sasuke's low voice had said. Kurama? _Kurama_! The nine tails demon that I've read suspense books on. "Why would I need to learn to control him?" I shouted.

Sasuke looked at me with wide eyes. "He's sealed inside of you, Naruto."

And with that, I lost my temper. I got up and punched him in that perfectly, snow-white nose of his. "How dare you accuse me of having that monster inside of me."

"Naruto!" the Hokage shouted as one of his guards grabbed my arms to prevent me from swinging again. "Sasuke is right! The nine tails was sealed inside of you and for great reason."

At hearing that, my temper deflated. I looked down at Sasuke whose eyes closed. His breathing was a little fast. What surprised me the most is that he didn't try to fight back. The Uchiha were once well known for teaching fighting techniques, or so I heard. But this one hadn't even lifted a finger. He just sat there trying to gather his breath. What was wrong with him?


End file.
